Don't Stop the Music
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Music plays from the heart. ::Drakken x Shego:: ::One-shot, iPod challenge::


Disclaimer: Don't own KP or the songs.

Author's Note: This was an iPod challenge. Put your iPod on shuffle and write one drabble for the first ten songs you hear. The catch? Finish the drabble before the song ends, or you have to move on to the next drabble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't Stop the Music**

**01. Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

It wasn't easy doing a job when she was distracted. Especially when it was a rescue.

It wasn't easy when she was being distracted by thoughts of the man she was trying to rescue.

Scowling, Shego lit her hands up in her customary green fire and slashed through the robots, trying to push images of Drakken out of her head—so many different images she didn't need to think about.

Drakken, yelling at her because she'd failed to steal something. Drakken, his face lighting up like a kid's as he told her about his new plan. Drakken, always coming to her rescue even when she didn't expect him to.

…

Dammit. Dammit!

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?!

She'd find him, Shego swore as she punched out a robot's leg and watched it crash into the dust. She'd find him, and she'd save him, and things would go back to the way they'd been before the invasion.

And maybe, once she found him, she'd stop thinking about him so damn much.

**02. Back to You – Faith Hill**

Being trapped in an alien space ship with your arch enemy and not knowing if you'd make it back to Earth made a guy think, whether he wanted to or not.

Drakken had done that—a lot of thinking, ever since the invasion had been defeated. He hadn't expected Shego to rescue him, honestly; he'd suspected she might, hoped she would, but when he'd seen her at Stoppable's side he'd been shocked and relieved.

She'd come for him. She cared, at least a little, about him.

"Shego?"

"What?"

"Remember… remember when I was abducted? By the… the aliens?"

From her place on the chair, Shego flipped another page in her magazine, though Drakken knew she was listening to him. "Yeah, yeah. What's your point?"

A long, awkward pause made her look up.

"Dr. D?"

Oh, hell, how was he supposed to say this?

Turning away, Drakken cleared his throat and began fidgeting with his newest gadget. It was easier to say this when he wasn't looking at her.

"… Thank you, Shego."

Another pause, but this one was stunned; Shego blinked as the words slowly sank in. Her lips twitched as she went back to reading, but she didn't smile.

"You're welcome, Dr. D."

**03. Cinderella – The Cheetah Girls**

He wondered why she stayed with him sometimes.

(She wondered too, but she wasn't going to tell him that.)

He knew she didn't need him. She was strong, and beautiful, and she could be nice when she wanted to be. She really didn't need him at all.

(She knew she was strong, and beautiful, and she could get any man she wanted. She wanted to stay with him, but she wasn't going to tell him that.)

He knew he was smart, and that was a plus for him; but other than that, he didn't have much else going for him. He wasn't buff or anything like that; he definitely wasn't young.

(She knew he wasn't her normal type, but she wasn't going to tell him that.)

He knew he needed her, more than anyone else. Sometimes he felt ashamed of himself for it.

(She knew he needed her, and it felt kind of nice to be needed like that. But she wasn't about to tell him that.)

He knew she didn't need him.

(She knew she needed him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.)

He knew she'd leave someday. It was only a matter of time.

(She knew she was going to stick around for a long, long time, but she wasn't about to tell him that.)

**04. Love Just Is – Hilary Duff**

Shego wondered what trick of fate had made her fall in love with the man who had employed her. It was a cruel trick, nonetheless. He wasn't her usual type, and she couldn't even tell him her feelings; she didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had, even if it was rocky at times.

Sometimes she considered leaving.

But then Drakken would come looking for her, and when he told her about his latest plan a big grin would light up his face and his eyes would glow like a little boy's. When he needed her to do something as stupid as opening a pickle jar, he'd have the cutest pout on his lips and a growl in his throat that made Shego want to laugh.

She knew, in those moments, that she could never leave.

**05. Anthem Of Our Dying Day – Story of the Year**

The setting sun cast a deep red glow over the usually calm blue of the sky. It was the same hue of red, Shego mused weakly, as the blood on Drakken's chest.

She didn't know how it had happened. She'd only looked away for a second—she'd been fighting Kim Possible, how was she supposed to keep an eye on Drakken too?! The redhead's sidekick had grabbed a weapon he had no business touching and accidentally fired it.

The next thing Shego knew, she was under Drakken. And she could see his face, unnaturally pale. And then she'd seen the blood.

Kim was already seeing to it, trying to stop the bleeding; she jolted only slightly as Shego knelt next to her. "Dr. D!"

"I called an ambulance." Kim's voice was tense. "Ron's out waiting for them."

"He got in the way." Shaking slightly, fighting horror and grief, Shego rested her hands over Kim's to help. "The damn fool's always getting in my way." Tears pricked her eyes and streaked her cheeks without her even realizing it.

Kim spared the villainess a brief look; her eyes softened. "Shego…"

"He can't die. He can't! Dammit, Dr. D, don't die because of me, you bastard!"

**06. Surrender – Simple Plan**

It had been as inevitable as the eventual coming together of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable; those involved had protested against it loudly and quite often, but everyone else had simply shaken their heads and murmured to each other in amusement.

It was always fun to watch two idiots in love. Even better than watching two teenagers in love.

In the end, when Shego and Drakken finally—and grudgingly—came out about their relationship, no one was surprised.

A very disgruntled Ron _did _owe Wade twenty bucks, though. He'd betted that it would take the two a year after the invasion to get together.

In fact, it had only taken them about five months.

**07. Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright**

He visited her every day.

Drakken visited Shego on a daily basis that would have made a wife jealous. He sat with Shego, and sometimes he held her hand, and he talked to her as she lay white and motionless in her hospital bed, seeming dead except for the steady rasp of her breathing and the beep of her heart monitor.

He talked to her about anything he could think of; his new plans for world domination, the weather, anything he could. She was listening. She had to be. He clung to it, that small hope, as if he had nothing else.

It was nothing like the movies he'd seen.

But he kept talking, even when others gave up on her and stopped visiting. He kept talking, because he knew she was listening. She had to be. Shego might have complained about his plans and made wise cracks, but she always listened.

Everyone gave up on her, but Drakken plunged on.

And the day he felt her gently squeeze his hand as he spoke, he broke down and wept.

**08. Be My Escape – Relient K**

Being around Drakken was like coming out of a smog-infested city and breathing in fresh air.

Yes, the man annoyed Shego. Yes, sometimes she didn't know why she put up with him. Yes, most of the time she was ready to murder him.

But compared to the other idiots in the world, the people who were truly _evil _and actually _hurt _people, Drakken was a blessing. A miracle in disguise. She could come from some random scene, disgusted by humanity in general, only to see him playing with that damned dog of his.

The scene always made her smile, despite everything.

Yes, the man still annoyed Shego.

But compared to the rest of the people she knew, Shego would prefer being with Drakken any day of the week.

**09. Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

It took Shego a surprisingly long time to figure out that whenever Drakken disappeared from the lair on January 6 he was going to the cemetery. It had taken her even longer to figure out why Drakken was going to the cemetery.

He was visiting his father.

Drakken had never spoken much about his father, and Shego had never asked. But whenever he left to visit his grave, he always looked—so sad. So broken. His shoulders hunched.

It wasn't right.

Eventually, Shego gathered her courage—whatever courage she needed to face Drakken, anyway—and went out. She bought a few flowers of varying species, not knowing the names of them, and headed for the cemetery.

When she stood beside Drakken and gently set the flowers down beside the ones he had brought on his own, Drakken said nothing. They stood side by side for a long moment, gazing at the tombstone. After a moment, Drakken closed his eyes.

"He was killed," he said at last in a soft tone, "in a shooting. An innocent bystander in a store robbery, and they shot him."

There was no Hell dark enough, Shego thought, and reached blindly for Drakken's hand, giving a comforting squeeze as he wound his fingers with hers.

**10. Alyssa Lies – Jason Michael Carroll**

Who had hurt her? Who had hurt his Shego?

Drakken stared numbly down at the woman asleep in the hospital bed, her face darkened by bruises and blood, and felt the beginnings of a dark rage well inside him.

Wrong place at the wrong time, they said. Shego was strong and fast, but even a gang of men could take a pounding and still do her serious harm. Not that they'd gotten out unscathed; they were all in the hospital with serious injuries of their own.

The thought made Drakken's lips twist in a failed attempt at a smile. Timidly he reached down, gently brushing a dark strand of hair out of Shego's face. His breath hitched as the tears rose.

"Drew." James Possible swept through the door, began to lead him away. "Come on. You need some rest, some sleep. You can stay at my place."

"She's so pale." He began to tremble. "They should do something for her. She's too pale. She looks so small."

James swallowed. "She'll be okay, Drew."

Drakken closed his eyes and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Shego had looked so pale. So small.

And the bruises had been so dark.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Written for my pals on the RS forums, because they wanted some D/S fluff.

Read and review, please!


End file.
